The known material spreaders of the aforesaid type rest on three support points consisting of crawler undercarriages. By means of these crawler undercarriages a spreader can be moved around. Crawler undercarriages are very expensive components. They are also very heavy and, as a result the known spreaders have a considerable weight. In the known spreaders the discharge jib is swingably mounted. The discharge level is relatively high.